Zany Girl With A Computer!
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: Ch 11, AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ATTACK OF THE PARENTS!
1. Roll Call!

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 1: Roll call!  
  
  
A.N: I told you people I had a problem with staying on one story very long, I don't where know... I MEAN! I don't -know- -where- in the hell I got this idea from, don't think that I own anyone. Oh yeah! I haven't beaten Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask yet so this is going to be right after Ocarina of Time.  
  
DiS-dA wOrLd-ClAiMeR: I don't own, N*Sync, Backstreet Boys, I don't even know why I put either of them in here, Tamora Peirce characters, Harry Potter characters, or any other characters I might use. I own me, Kareslovo, and the red head. Rells, Sasha, Ashia, and Dani own themselves.  
  
*Author Actions*  
  
ºThoughtsº  
  
-Italics-  
  
¥Wild Magic Animal Speach¥  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
N*Sync was getting ready for there concert when they noticed that Joey wasn't there, "Where is he?" Chris asked impatiently.  
  
"Beats me," Lance muttered.  
  
"Let's just go look for him," J.C said rolling his eyes. They all went to Chris' dressing room and when they openned the door they fell into a deep chasm, and kept on falling, and falling, and falling... Whoa! Waitaminute! *Slaps herself* Leslie stop watchin' da Energizer Bunny! Uh... yeah, riiight Leslie. Shut up! You're talking to yourself again! *Smacks herself in the head, again* Dammit!   
  
Oh well let's get on with this story before I have a mental breakdown.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Alanna and Jon were sitting in Duke Roger's class when the ground dropped out from under them, "HHEELLPP!!" Some of them screamed. While others tried to combine their Gifts to stop the free-falling students.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Daine smiled as she held back a laugh and helped Maura of Dunlath get her friend, the hunter Tait. suddenly the hole widen and they fell in too! But they kept on falling...  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
The Backstreet Boys were going up on the stage when it colapsed under them, and they just kept falling...  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Numair was pacing in front of the magic sheild when he tripped and fell into it. Instead of the numbing shock he expected he fell through, and beyond...  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Ashia played the Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire audio books one more time when she felt like sinking into the pillows, she did and found that she didn't -stop- sinking...  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in Potions class when a dark hole appeared below them, "What the?" Ron muttered.  
  
When they all fell through everyone started screaming. Snape rolled until he was on his back and yelled, "Neville did you -drop- anything and not tell us?"  
  
Neville turned and shouted, "No sir, it wasn't me!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lord Voldemort was sitting in newly created flesh by a tall bonfire, he was contemplating what had gone wrong last time he had almost destroyed Harry Potter. The fire snaked out under his feet and opened into a big hole which he fell through. *Leslie grins wickedly* I'm having fun dropping people all over the place!  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Sailor Moon and the other Scouts, inner and outer, were running back to their homes after the last battle when a tremor passed through the earth and the ground split before them. Tuxedo Mask heard Sailor Moon's cry for help and ran to where she was. There he felt the now frail ground colapse beneath him.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Somewhere in the Underworld four people were talking, their names were Emerald, Saphire, Diamond, and Rubeus. The Sailor Scouts past enemies. Well, two were talking and two were complaining. "Those stupid sailor brats!" Like that. A woman had green hair and was compaining to a man with red hair. A portal openned and they looked at it curriously when it suddenly swallowed them up.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Link was just about to start his journey to go back to the castle after going through the timewarp and becoming 11 again when he saw a black portal swinging towards him. He dodged and was about to twist away again when it sucked him in.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Zelda sighed and paced around in the palace courtyard, she was preoccupied with waiting for Link to return and didn't see the portal openning under her,   
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Malon was riding around on Epona and wondering when "her" Fairy Boy would visit when Epona jumpped over an obstacle and fell into a portal.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Saria was playing her ocarina in her special place when a wolfos attacked her. She ran from it and ended up in a portal, the wolfos vanishing in thin air.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Ruto was thinking of her "fiance" Link and when she would be able to see him again when a portal openned and a gust of wind blew her into it.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A little four year old girl with blue hair streaked with red and white eyes, called Kareslovo, was running along the border in the timelines when she tripped and went sprawling through a portal that had openned up.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Dani was talking on the phone to her friend when suddenly the phone sucked her up.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Dar-rell was settling down into her new home when the couch she was sitting on disappeared and she fell into a black hole.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Tom Riddle, Voldemort's past, was petting his Basilisk when they both fell through a hole, and kept on falling!   
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Sasha was swimming in the hotel's pool. She went under to dive and found herself breathing air, and still diving.   
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
The Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Ashia, Sasha, Dani, Dar-rell, Emerald, Diamond, Saphire, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, and everyone in Duke Roger's class found themselves sitting around a fire. A girl was standing on a platform that hung over the fire and was pacing. She looked at her watch and grumbled a bit. Finally she opened a portal and they saw another girl appear by the fire. She wore black tights and stretch pants, a black bodysuit and a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt over it and a pair of black reefwalkers.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Leslie finished her reveiw for "Why some Tamora Pierce characters aren't married" by Faerie_Gurl and looked it over.  
  
"*Points the SHARP end of her pocket knife at Faerie_Gurl* Lay off Roger! Yep, thats right! I have a crush on Roger! I've got a thing for bad guys, did you see that really cute insane vampire in From Dusk Tilll Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money? I thought he was cute, I told you. I have a thing for cute bad, evil, demented, wierd, psycho guys! "  
  
"I needa get out more," She muttered darkly. ºI'm fallin' for bad guys! Well... I did think that guy in the ORIGINAL That Darn Cat was kinda cute, the blonde one of course.º She put on her dad's headphones and put her CD in it. After pressing a few buttons it started playing "Sweet Honesty," sung by MG. She clipped the CD player around her waist and started dancing. She got out her dad's Commemorative Green Beret X5, she loved it like it was her child. She put the sheath on her CD strap and tuck the dagger in securely. She picked up her pocket knife and made sure the edge was sharp, if anyone surprised her while she was home alone she wanted to be ready. She tucked the knife into the strap of the CD player, with her peper spray, and closed her eyes as she danced. A few minutes later she realised that the temperature had dropped.   
  
Halting she openned her eyes and fell backward, "Holy shit!" She landed on something when she fell and jumped up. She looked around and saw Ashia and Sasha, she sat by them and hid as well as she could.  
  
The red-haired girl on the platform grinned, "Hello everyone! I bet you're wondering why you're all here!"  
  
Ashia looked around and saw that they were on a beach, "As long as it has nothing to do with Survivor or any other reality show I'm fine with it!" She called out.  
  
"Don't worry, I just decided to throw you all together and see what will happen when I come back. Now, I want you all to know, that I might not come back for a few years," Her eyes glinted mischeviously and she winked at Leslie. "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone!"  
  
She turned to leave but Leslie stopped her, "Hey wait! Can you atleast give me my suitcases?"  
  
She looked at Leslie, "Sure," She said with a shrug.  
  
The two suitcases fell behind Leslie and she grinned, "Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome, bye!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Daine turned to everyone, "What do we do?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, "I don't know," Neville said.  
  
Leslie was eyeing the platform, "There's a peice of paper on the platform." She offered, "Anyone wanna go and get it?"  
  
Everyone looked down, Sasha turned to Leslie, "I guess you go."  
  
Leslie huffed and climbed the platform, "Hmm! This is warm!" She lay down on her stomach and looked the peice of paper over, "Roll call!" She sat up and leaned against a post, "First is from BSB! Brian!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Nick!"  
  
"He's sleeping!"  
  
"Okay... Kevin!"  
  
"Peeing!"  
  
Leslie looked at Howie and said, wryly, "I didn't need to know -that- much! A.J!"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"Howie!"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
She shook her head and said, a little sadly, "Popstars today!" turning her head at the protest of N*Sync and BSB she looked at the paper again, "Next is the Harry Potter crew! And Harry I think you're gonna freak at this... Voldemort!"  
  
"What!? Voldemort!"  
  
Voldemort stood and bowed, "I am right over here."  
  
Leslie rolled her eyes, "Formalities not included... Tom Riddle!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Basilisk! And Daine it's not that kind."  
  
"Hiss!" The basilisk hissed and curled up.  
  
"Severus Snape!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry was too busy glaring at Voldemort, who was glaring back, to answer. Neville piped up, "He's too busy glaring at You-Know-Who to answer mum!"  
  
"I'm not the mistress of this isle so please don't call me mum, and I think we all know that Neville is here so next is Malfoy!"  
  
"Ever-present!"  
  
"Not to mention unpleasant!" Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Right-o!"  
  
"Crabbe."  
  
Crabbe grunted, because we all know that he has no brain-cells.  
  
"Goyle."  
  
He grunted too, he's got as many brain-cells as Crabbe.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Next is the peeps from Tortall! Ala... Alan!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Present."  
  
"Jon!"  
  
"He fainted!"  
  
"Thank you Alan, Raoul!"  
  
"He's reviving Jon!"  
  
"Gary!"  
  
"He's helping Raoul!"  
  
Leslie slapped down the paper in frustration, "Is anybody but you and Roger going to answer for themselves!?"  
  
"I will!"   
  
She picked the paper up again, "Okay, thank you Alex... Daine!"   
  
"Here!"  
  
"Numair!"  
  
"Testing a spell!"  
  
"Maura?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Tait!"  
  
"Cleaning up!"  
  
She looked around, "Next is from N*Sync! Justine!"  
  
"It's Justin not Justine!"  
  
"That was a typo Justin."  
  
"Oh, sorry!"  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"Present and accounted for!"  
  
"I'm not a drill sergeant! Joey!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"J.C!"  
  
"Coming!" He was running from the direction of a bunch of bushes.  
  
"I don't wanna know... Chris!"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
"Ladies and a gentleman from Hyrule! Link!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Malon!"  
  
"Heya!"  
  
"Zelda!"  
  
"I am here."  
  
"Very polite Zelda, Ruto!"  
  
"Is that my Link I see!?"  
  
"Seeya Link! Saria!"  
  
A single note from an ocarina was all that announced her presence.  
  
"Inner Scouts from Juuban, Japan! Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Sailor Mercury!"   
  
"Present!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Hey everyone!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
Venus flashed everyone the "peace" sign, "Hey people!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Outer Scouts! Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"Yep! I'm here!"  
  
"Sailor Uranus!" (Pronounced U-rAh-nus)  
  
"Uranus and Neptune are... ummm... preoccupied!"  
  
"Umm... uh... alright! Pluto!"  
  
"PLUTO!?" All the Sailor Scouts looked up.  
  
"Present, Past and Future!"  
  
"Okay! Odd one out! Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"I am -not- the odd one out!"  
  
"You are in my book! Next is the peeps who until now have been dead! Emerald of the horrifying laugh and the gay fan that I'm going to kill because it's pink!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The Sailor Scouts shrieked.  
  
"Shut it! Ya guys need ta SHUT THE FUCK UP! My ears can only stand a little amount of SHRIEKING!" Leslie bellowed.  
  
"WHY YOU, YOU, YOU SLUT!"  
  
Leslie flipped Emerald the bird and smiled cheerfully at everyone, "Okay she's here! Next is the jerk off Rubeus!"  
  
"Shut up Bi-"  
  
"Nuh uh!" Leslie waved a finger, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! Next is the sweet kind Saphire!"  
  
"Um, hi?"  
  
"Aww, aint he sweet, okay, enough embarassing people. Next is Diamond!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Not much of a talker is he? Next is the mystifying Kareslovo!" Leslie does a double take, "Kareslovo!? What the hell?"  
  
"Hi mom!"   
  
Everyone looks at her funny, "She's mine from a past life peoples! Now stop staring before I kick your ass!" The BSB And N*Sync turn away cuz they're wusses and Ashia, Dani, Rell, and Sasha are looking for rope to tie her up so that she doesn't go ballistic on their ass.  
  
Rubeus, Emerald, Mars, Voldemort, Riddle, Snape, Roger, and Tuxedo Mask stand and look at her cockily, "Yeah right! What would you be able to do?"  
  
The song "What Would You Do" by City High floated on the breeze. Followed imediately by a funeral dirge. "You wanna see what I would do?" Leslie cartwheeled off the platform and kicked, yes kicked because if you kick it fast enough it wont burn you, I had fun with that, eight burning logs at them. Then, when they doubled over in pain, she grabbed a tree branch and cracked it hard over their heads, "Goodnight!" Then she turned to everyone like nothing happened and ignored the limp bodies on the ground. "Next are the people from my world! Ashia!"  
  
"Not here!" (wicca, portuguese, looks like she may be a bit irish)  
  
"Dani!"  
  
"Yo my hommies!" (She's a local girl, hapa/ asian and phillipino, not black.)  
  
"Dar-rell!"  
  
"Hey everybody!" (she's black, christian, though she's hovering towards wicca, and part white)  
  
"Sasha?"  
  
"There's white water!" (half white half korean)  
  
(I'm Chinese, Japanese, part white{my parents think the white might be german} Hawaiian, and half Korean. No religion, there is too much evidence that all the religions are real to make up my mind)  
  
"Can we have surfboards?" Leslie asked the sky. 53 surfboards fell to the ground. "Thanks!" Leslie, Rell and Sasha found themselves in their bathing suits and grabbed three surfboards. "See you guys in an hour!" They were about to go into the water but something wouldn't let them, They turned and saw the others in various bathing suits and the dopes concious again, "Oh HELL no!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: I'm sorry! I got this idea in my head and it wont leave me alone! Oh wellz! Reveiw please! 


	2. Day one and two

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 2: Day one and two  
  
  
A.N: Yup! Chapter two! Enjoy! In every chapter one person will be embarassed outta their minds. I think I'll have fun embarassing them all.  
  
Disclaimer: There are too many characters to say I don't own so I'll say who I do own, me, the red head thats the reason we're on the island, and Kareslovo. Ashia, Dani, Sasha, and Rell's own themselves. In other words I don't own them either.  
  
*Author Actions*  
  
ºThoughtsº  
  
-Italics-  
  
¥Wild Magic Animal Speach¥  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
They were about to go into the water but something wouldn't let them, They turned and saw the others in various bathing suits and the dopes concious again, "Oh HELL no!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Leslie did a double take at the bathing suits some of them were wearing, "AHHHHH! Guys in Speedos!" She freaked out and dove behind Sasha and Rells. "The horror! Save me someone!" Dani kept on looking, Ashia looked sick and turned away, the girls freaked out, Alanna was in a bathing suit with trunks and a shirt over because she's pretending to be a guy so she had to keep looking. Rells and Sasha hid behind their surfboards.   
  
Leslie gripped her head in both hands as a headache hit her, "You might as well get used to it," a voice said, "You, you, and you have to teach them how to surf." The red head's voice told them.  
  
"NO! Tell somebody else ta cuz I ain't gonna!" Leslie snapped.  
  
Sasha started freaking out too, "I don't want to teach anyone to surf! I'm just learning how to! And so is Leslie and Dar-rell!"  
  
"No matter," The red head told them. "Go teach them what you know."  
  
"How about this!" Leslie said perkily, "No, no, no, no, Hell no, no, no, no, and no."  
  
"J-just go! Or I'll toss you in the water with all of them!"  
  
Dar-rell shuddered, "Toss us in the water, I don't care! I'm not teaching BOYS!"  
  
"Ditto!" Sasha called.  
  
"Same on this front," Leslie said cheerily. She saw the dopes just standing there snickering and grabbed her surfboard, "DIE BASTARDS!" She attacked Rubeus, Emerald, Mars, Voldemort, Riddle, Snape, Roger, and Tuxedo Mask and slammed the surfboard down on their heads. She looked at the board which had miraculously stayed whole and grinned, "This is my new best friend forever and ever." Grinning she motioned to Dani and Asi, "Get vines." They did and Asi, Dani, and Leslie, call me Lie, tied Rubeus, Emerald, Mars, Voldemort, Riddle, Snape, Roger, and Tuxedo Mask to their boards and attached the boards to each other. Then they sent it out, "Bye!" When Leslie felt like the song "Bye, Bye, Bye" was about to be played she pulled her headphones on and blasted Marylin Manson into her head to keep the Demon song, bye, bye, bye, out. When it was over she gave everyone boards and pointed towards the water. She left the board behind and dived in.   
  
Rell and Sash grabbed their boards and taught everyone to surf, after being doused and nearly drowned several times the dopes finally woke up. "HELP!" They shouted, "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HELL NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Leslie shouted. A funeral dirge sounded again and Leslie's head tilted, "Ever notice that the funeral dirges and wedding songs sound alike?"  
  
Rell looked horrified, "How can you say that! I already have my wedding dress planned out! And I'm having all of my bridesmaids in lavender dresses, and-"  
  
"And I am DEFINATELY not gonna be a bridesmaid at your wedding," Leslie said with a derisive snort.  
  
Rell pouted, "Why on Earth not!?"  
  
Leslie (I'm switching it here, Lie is Leslie) Lie held up a hand, "One, the bridesmaids wear dresses and I'm on a mission to kill all dresses i come upon. Two, the dresses are basically a pastel purple and after pink, pastel is the evilest color out there. Three, THE BRIDESMAIDS ARE WEARING DRESSES! I've already decided that at my wedding I'm wearing a pantsuit, black, if you have to have a gay dress make the poor sap thats marrying me wear it cuz I ain't." Then Lie turnned and swam away. She swam along the edge of the beach and found a cave to rest in. She leaned against the rocky wall and drifted off. When she woke up she was staring into two blue eyes, "What the fuck?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sailor Moon detranformed and held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Serena."  
  
Lie shook her hand solidly, "I'm Leslie, call me Lie."  
  
Serena sat down next to Lie, "You know the others are looking for you."  
  
Lie yawned, "Poor them. I'm going to sleep, g'night!"  
  
Serena transformed and teleported Lie to the camp. Rell ran over, "WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT'S WRONG!?"  
  
Moon looked at her funny, "Lie fell asleep. Isn't that normal for you people?"  
  
Rell blushed, "Uh yeah."  
  
Daine nodded, "It is kinda time for us to sleep. So go to bed everyone!" Daine went to Numair and they found a place to sleep.  
  
Soon after everyone went to sleep Lie got up and curled up farthest away from the fire, longing for the cold of the night to freeze the strange ache in her soul. Kareslovo joined her and slept curled up in her arms. Lie brushed a lock of hair away from Kareslovo's face, "Night sweet star." Close to dawn Lie finally joined Kareslovo in slumber.  
  
At 6 o'clock precisely Lie woke up and held Kareslovo silently. Sometime after they had gotten back to the camp everyone found that they were wearing what they wore before bathing suits, speedos, and swim trunks replaced them. Lie faced the ocean as the sun broke through the trees and let the salty scent drift over her. "How am I supposed to last without books? Or paper? Pens?" As if the gods heard her a laptop fell in front of Lie with free unlimited internet access, a quick, very quick, speed and an everlasting battery, also it had all her files on it. A smile quirked on Lie's lips, "Am I shocked? No. Am I thrilled? Hell yea!" She picked up the water and air tight laptop bag and carried it, and Kareslovo, over to the campsite. She openned it and smiled, atleast she would be able to read and write! Imagine life without those necessities! She searched a little more and practically jumpped up and down in joy, WINMX! YAY! KORN! MARYLIN MANSON! ALIEN ANT FARM! ATTICUS! RED HOOOOOOT CHILI PEPPERS! SIMPLE PLAN! SUGAR CULT! SOUL ASYLUM! LINKIN PARK! AEROSMITH! SMASHMOUTH! EMINEM! STATIC-X! QUEEN! HELL YA! Now, for Lie to retreat from the rest of the world and hide in her corner of darkness. She put on her playlist Bohemian Rhapsody, Princes of the Universe, Children of the Korn, Freak on a Leash, Got the Life, Crawling, One Step, In the End, Papercut, High Voltage, Sticks and Stones, Attitude, and basically all of her rock and metal songs. She played them to a deafening volume and began to write.   
  
One-by-one all the others woke up from the loud, very loud, playing of Torniquet by Marylin Manson. One person didn't wake up very gracefully, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashia jumpped up and down in fear, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED A DREAMCATCHER!"  
  
Sailor Saturn looked curiously at her, "Why!?"  
  
Lie grinned, "I can answer that, we have the same problem. Ever since watching Labyrinth and Princess Bride we have nightmares of Goblin King tight pants and Prince Humperdink big nose. Though for some reason Ashia dreams of them making out."  
  
Sasha scrunched up her nose in disgust, "EEEWWWW!"  
  
Lie grinned, "I totally agree. Though personally just seeing them in a dream turns it into a nightmare."  
  
Rell got up and shouted, "WILL YOU TURN THAT RACKET DOWN!?"  
  
Lie blinked, then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A MOTHER!"  
  
Sasha, Dani, and Ashia hid with Lie and Kareslovo. Rell pouted, "I'm not THAT bad am I?"  
  
Dani came out and put her hand on Rell's shoulder, "No, you're worse!"  
  
Lie gently woke Kareslovo and she started to prance around, bothering everyone. "HI! HOW ARE YA! MY NAME'S KARESLOVO! MY MOMMY CALLS ME SWEET STAR CUZ A STAR WENT KABLEWY WHEN I WAS BORN!"   
  
SHE, uh opps, I mean she waltzed around and started to talk and chatter to everyone while Lie looked on with a raised eyebrow. "Was I ever that hyper?"  
  
Ashia shook her head, "No, you're a loner."  
  
"Oh gee thanks." Lie said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Kareslovo talked to Harry and somehow got him to kiss Hermione, who blushed furiously and her mouth gaped open and closed as if she were a fish out of water. Lie colapsed in a fit of giggles, even more so when Parvati and Goyle kissed. But Ron made gagging noises at that and Sasha shut him up, our own naive eleven-year-old Sasha kneed him, before she kissed him. Her hand flew to her mouth and she ducked behind Rell, who was trying to preach Christianity to Sailor Mars, the Hikawa Priestess. "I ALREADY HAVE A RELIGION! I AM TRAINING TO BE A HIKAWA PRIESTESS!"  
  
"Idon'tknowaboutyou, butIlikesugar! IfoundasmallstashwithmommyandIatesome! Itwassooooogood! Idon'tknowwhyshedoesn'tgiveittopeoplemoreoften!" Kareslovo chatted at super speed.   
  
Emerald, for that's who she was talking to, got annoyed and raise a black crystal to kill Lie's "sweet star" She looked at Kareslovo with an insane gleam in her eyes, "DIE ANNOYING BRAT!"  
  
Kareslovo looked up innocently and Lie thrust a Commemorative Green Beret X5 into Emerald's chest, "DON'T Be touching my kid bitch!"  
  
Emerald looked at the fatal wound on her chest, "But, but my shield was supposed to protect me."  
  
Lie raised an eyebrow, "I surprised you, and since it was THAT close it wouldn't matter if your shield was as big as your bubble butt and as thick as your skull, you would still die."  
  
Sailor Moon cheered, "YOU KILLED IT! YAY!"  
  
Kareslovo was aleady moving on, "ALEX! IDAREYATOKISSGARY! NOITRIPLEDAREYA! YACAN'TGETOUTTATHAT!"  
  
Lie stared at Kareslovo like she had a bag of weed on her, in fact that was kinda how she was acting, and the others were still trying to make sense of what she said. when it finally clicked into place;   
  
Alex: GODDESS SAVE ME!  
  
Gary: BY MITHROS NO!  
  
Raoul and Jon: ALEX HAS TA KISS A GUY!  
  
Alanna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uranus and Neptune were completely pissed, "HEY! What's wrong with that!?" Uranus shouted, Neptune was trying to calm her down but it was hard since she wanted to kick their asses too.  
  
Lie quirked a smile and shouted out perkily, "THEY AREN'T GAY!"  
  
Nick from BSB sighed, "Guys it's easy! Watch!" He grabbed Alex and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Dani and Lie looked at each other, "I always knew he was gay," Dani sighed.  
  
Lie shrugged, "I think they all are, BSB and N*Sync."  
  
Justin stood up, "I AM NOT GAY! I'M GOING OUT WITH BRITNEY SPEARS!"  
  
Lie nodded, "See? He's going out with Bitchney Queers, he's gay!"  
  
Meanwhile, Alex looked seriously stupified. He announced, in a dazed voice, "I guess it is pretty easy." Then, before Gary could react, Alex clung to him and slammed his mouth on Gary's.  
  
Jon looked on with his mouth hanging open, "Will you look at that! I didn't think he'd actually do it!"  
  
Kareslovo smiled innocently, "Will they get married now?"  
  
"Maybe in a few years," Ashia giggled.  
  
Alex grinned, "Lets see if I can convince him sooner!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: People! Thats what happens if you stay up 2 nights in a row and get three hours of sleep total! Isn't it cool!?  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee, not Lye) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Kare hopped in front of Snape, "Are you gay?"  
  
Snape looked down on her, "No."  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ron chuckled and elbowed Harry, "Looks like someone finally got to the old git eh Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded before turning back to Hermione.  
  
Lie watched Kare in case she had to save her again. When Kare got to Diamond, Lie could sense something slightly different was going to happen. "You know! You look like my da-AAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!"  
  
When Kare started to talk Lie swept her up and began to carry her away, "Sorry bout that! I think she's bothered enough people today!" Lie set Kare into their private alcove with her, "Just what were you doing!?"  
  
Kare looked up at Lie, "He looks like daddy! I wanna go see if he is!"  
  
Lie rubbed her forehead and held Kare's shoulder before she could run off, "Sweet star, not everyone who looks like me is me right?"  
  
Kare nodded, "Right."  
  
"So not everyone who looks like your daddy is him! Even if he was dead too. Besides! I'm 15 and that guys gotta be around 20 or up!" Lie babbled.  
  
"But mommy that's only five years! Your grandma and grandpa Cho are ten years apart!" Kare said with an innocent smile.  
  
Lie scooped her up and carried her to Mercury, "You look like a smart person! Tell her that not everyone who looks alike doesn't mean that they are the same person!"  
  
Mercury sighed, "Well, if they were twins then no, but if they were reincarnated then they would be."  
  
"ARGH! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" Lie shouted she picked Kare up and suddenly went to her suitcase, she picked up a small tote bag and carried Kare away.  
  
Sailor Venus looked up, "You know? I just realised that all of yesterday and up until now I haven't been able to use the restroom, where are they?"  
  
JC shrugged, "Don't know, didn't really think about it until now. But I do need to use the john."  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked around, "It's been quite a while since my last meal, maybe we should also find something to eat."  
  
Sailor Uranus stood, "All right, everyone spread out, find food and restrooms, and maybe something to keep the fire going." Everyone, even the asses, nodded and left.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie and Kare were bathing in a mildly warm three foot deep lake, with a stream leading to the ocean, that Lie had found. Lie scrubbed Kare's hair with shampoo that she had packed in her tote bag and giggled when a bunch of bubbles landed on Kare's nose. "Remember, don't tell Diamond. If you find that he was your father in my last life then just come to me and tell me okay? No one else."  
  
"All right mama." Kare said with a nod.  
  
Lie and Kare were rinsing their hair, they already washed and rinsed their bodies, in a mini waterfall when someone fell in the water a couple of feet away from them, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lie screamed a bloodcurdling scream and hid Kare in the waterfall. Lie grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, Kare being hid by the rushing water, to prevent anyone seeing anything. Lie saw tell-tale short cut silver hair and turned to Kare.  
  
Kare whispered to her, "It's him all right, you two met like this in your last life, minus me."  
  
Saphire came to see what was wrong and Lie screamed again. After dozens of apologies from Diamond (*Swoon*) and Saphire. Uranus, Venus (Venus and Uranus discovered that they were cousins in the Silver Milenium and this life so they were spending more time together) and Neptune came. "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!! PEEEEEEERRRRRVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRTTTTTTSSSSS! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"   
  
Dani and Rell came and shooed them all away, "JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH! COULD YOU NOT SEE SHE WAS BATHING!? LEAVE! EVERYONE!"  
  
Once Diamond, Saphire, Uranus, Neptune, and Venus were gone Dani and Rell waved goodbye and left to make sure no one else would stumble upon Lie and Kare. When Lie and Kare were done Lie typed a few things on her laptop and a red shirt and blue jean overall shorts with underwear fell on top of Lie's clothes. She dressed Kare then dressed herself in black jeans and a loose black t-shirt. She combed her hair really quickly, since her hair was half an inch on the sides and back and one inch on top only spiked with four inch long bangs covering one eye, and then procceeded to thrust a black JNCO Jeans baseball cap on it. She gave Kare a toothbrush and led her to a separate pool with a stream connecting to the one coming from the lake. Lie grabbed her own toothbrush and put some toothpaste on Kare and her own toothbrush before brushing her teeth. She and Kare rinsed and spat into the stream. Lie typed something on her laptop and a restroom with a plumbing system appeared.   
  
Kare and her went and then Lie typed some more and the area was blocked off with a wall and door, to which she had the only key, except the streams. Kare looked up at Lie, "Momma?"  
  
Lie sighed and they began the trek back to the camp, "Yes Sweet Star?"  
  
Kare looked up with innocent eyes, "Why did you scream earlier?"  
  
Lie blushed, "There are some things a man should not see in life, unless they are either my boyfriend, fiancè or husband, me naked in a lake is one of them."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Rell was glared at Uranus, Neptune, Venus, Saphire and Diamond every 5 five seconds, well not Venus. Until an annoyed Uranus finally shouted, "WILL YOU STOP GLARING AT US!? IT'S ANNOYING!"  
  
"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. He threw a bunch of red roses and they landed everywhere, one hit Ashia and it bounced off.  
  
Ashia raised an eyebrow, "Was that supposed to hurt? I mean come on! A rose? Gay peoples."   
  
To the surprise of all of the Scouts, Sailor Moon started to snicker. Sailor Mars glared at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT MEATBALL HEAD!? SHE'S INSULTING YOUR FIANCÉ!"  
  
Moon rubbed her forehead, "And I already told you, HE IS NOT MY FIANCÉ!"  
  
Dani grinned, "Now you see, THAT'S a girl with taste!"  
  
Lie and Kare stepped into the clearing and several things happened. Lie, Diamond, Saphire, Neptune and Venus blushed. Dani and Rell started glaring at Diamond, Saphire, Uranus, and Neptune. A flash of light was five feet above the ground dumping out Rini, a brownish-blonde haired Rini. Then a warp appeared and when the warp disappeared it left four distinct, to Lie atleast, figures. Lie stood with an open mouth, blush recceeding, "Oh Shit!"  
  
For there stood Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lie's own personal hell from her fanfiction Vesmirny Mlecny Bovojniks, Tektite.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: You have a choice! who is embarassed in the next chapter!? Make your descision out of the Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Ashia, Sasha, Dani, Dar-rell, Diamond, Saphire, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Tektite, Ash, Brock, Misty, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, and everyone in Duke Roger's class. Emerald's dead and I got embarassed in this chapter already. I give you till the end of the week to make your descision. Reveiw and vote! 


	3. Day two and three

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 3: Day two and three  
  
  
A.N: Well, only one person reveiwed so this chapter goes out to Kate! DARIAN BASHING! KILL THE BASTARD! HEY! I just might!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Ashia, Dani, Sasha, and Rell's own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
  
  
*Author Actions*  
  
ºThoughtsº  
  
-Italics-  
  
¥Wild Magic Animal Speach¥  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
A flash of light was five feet above the ground dumping out Rini, a brownish-blonde haired Rini. Then a warp appeared and when the warp disappeared it left four distinct, to Lie atleast, figures. Lie stood with an open mouth, blush recceeding, "Oh Shit!"  
  
For there stood Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lie's own personal hell from her fanfiction Vesmirny Mlecny Bovojniks, Tektite.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Kare hugged Lie, "Mommy? What's going on?"  
  
Lie's mouth gaped open and closed, "Hell decided to move in and torture me for hating jackasses, by bringing one here." She shook herself, "Everyone, meet Ash, Misty, and Brock from Kanto. And Tektite, from hell." The redhead appeared and whacked Lie on the head, "I mean Satan from hell." The redhead hit her again. "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! Tektite, King of the Solarian Moon Kingdom." The redhead nodded appreciatively and disappeared. "Hloupy fena!" (Stupid bitch!)  
  
The redhead's voice could be heard, "Just for that you're getting Emerald back!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Moon shrieked.  
  
Red light curled above them and a figure in a ghastly green dress fell. When she landed it was on Tuxy-boy. Her skirt over his head giving him a good veiw of her purple underwear. "PERVERT!" She screeched. She picked up her hideous pink fan and started whacking Tuxedo with it.   
  
Tuxedo Mask fell into the ocean and came out with the tux clinging to his body. Venus scanned him, "I see why you don't want him Moon! He's so small down there!"  
  
Rubeus snickered as did Riddle, Adair and Roger. Moon giggled, "Are you kidding! That's a sock!"  
  
Tuxedo Fag tried to keep up a manly appearance but it was spoiled since the sock started to hang from water-log. Lie turned to the Scouts, "For sanity's sake I think you guys should de-transform, those skirts are too short and I think that Conte over there would be having a nose-bleed if he was an anime character." Moon turned to see that Jonathan of Conte was staring rather openly. Moon was about to detransform when Lie stopped her, "I've seen your detransformation, go in the bushes if you're going to do it."  
  
Suddenly the water-logged sock and his water-logged pants became to much and they both fell off of Tuxedo Fag. A very twilight zone thing happened, multiple scattered images of all the girls appeared as they all screamed in horror, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AHHHHHHHH!" "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AHHHHHHHH!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Echoed everywhere, sounding clear across the island. Lie covered Kare's eyes and Moon did the same to Rini. All of the men, except Tux, were laughing, even ones you would never have thought about.  
  
Tuxedo crossed his legs to cover something that was L-I-T-T-E-R-A-L-Y the size of a peanut. Moon turned to Pluto, "How the hell was the first Rini conceived?"  
  
Pluto looked genuinely stunned, "I have no clue, maybe she was a test tube baby."  
  
Dani looked thoughtful, "It's gotta be hell when he needs pleasuring, who would do anything -that- small? I don't think even whores would."  
  
"You would know," Mars said a little TOO loudly.  
  
Sash, Rell, Lie, and Asi turned on her, "What did you just say?" Rell said quietly.  
  
Okay, yeah, sure. They all would admit that Dani looked like a whore. She was wearing a neon yellow tube top and a matching neon yellow short skirt for cryin' out loud! But that did not give this bitch the right to insult her.  
  
Moon and Venus stepped away as Jupiter and Mercury added their two cents. "I agree with the implications of Mars' statement, there is no logical way for someone not of the prostitutional field to know what they would or would not do in a situation like this." Mercury said in a snide and scholarly tone.   
  
Sash turned to Lie, "Did you understand that at all?"  
  
Lie smiled grimly, "Yes, and I have one thing to say to them." She stuck both of her middle fingers up, "I don't listen to bitches." Lie and the others turned their backs on them when they heard angry noises and fists hitting each other. She turned to see the asses holding back Mars, Mercury and Jupiter as Saphire, Neptune and Link held Venus, Moon and Dani back with Jonathan, Tait and Brock's help. "Who started it." Lie said calmly.  
  
No one knew, everyones backs had been turned when Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Moon and Dani launched themselves at each other, though Tux was ABSOLUTELY certain that it was Dani's fault. Uranus kept saying it was Mars' fault. Emerald kept pointing to Moon and Saphire was growling in Stupider's, I mean Jupiter's, direction. "SHUT IT!" Rell shouted.  
  
Lie roared, "EVERYONE JUST QUIT IT!" Night was rapidly approaching and someone suggested that they all get some sleep.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie shook sand out of her hair and held Kare close to her body to warm the little girl. Strange noises quickly reached Lie's ears. "God fucking dammit! Can't these fucking assholes just be quiet!" She muttered as she put her music to full blast, effectively waking up every single person on the island.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lie whipped her knife out to protect Kare and five unknown girls ran from a spot in the trees. One had short blonde hair and wore a leather bikini looking thing. One had long blonde hair in a silk bikini with a shear pink night dress over it. One had light brown hair to her collar bone and wore a sports bra and sweat pants. One had dark brown hair to her collar bone and wore a skin tight white tee with black pants and suspenders over it. The last one had light brown hair to her collar bone and was wearing a brown tee with gray slacks.  
  
Everyone turned to Lie for an explanation, Lie glared at them, "WHAT!? AM I SUDDENLY THE ALL KNOWING ONE HERE?" She turned to Asi, "YOU KNOW SOME OF THEM! YOU TALK!"  
  
Asi shrugged, "You're the only one who is actually positive on these peoples identities, I can only guess."  
  
Lie openned her mouth to retort but the air split open and nine people dropped out. This was too much for poor Lie, who yes did recognise all of them, and she fainted onto the sandy beach. Kare looked at her mom, mouth gaping in disbelief. She launched herself at the eleven new people. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! NNNNNOOOOOOO!!" Kare grabed one around the neck and started to strangle them. The one she was strangling was a male with light brown short cut hair and green eyes. He was taken by surprise and the man next to him, a man with short dark brown hair in navy slacks and a white tee, shot a mild energy ball that knocked Kare away. She looked up with watery eyes and a trembling lower lip. Rini knew, instinctively, what was going to happen, grabbed Serena and ran. "WWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!" A silver energy wave rushed over the island, knocking people on their backs.  
  
It shot through Lie and she jumpped up, "ALL RIGHT! WHO'S THE FUCKER THAT MADE HER CRY!"  
  
Kare stopped and jumped into her arms, "Mommy!" Tears miraculously gone she smiled and curled up in her arms.  
  
Lie looked stunned, "Is it just me or is this situation confusing as hell?"  
  
"Confusing as hell." A voice said.  
  
We all turned and saw the red-head, Lie bowed mockingly, "Oh great bitch of the isle, what the hell are you doing bringing more people here when we can hardly keep track of the ones on this rock now."  
  
The red-head glared at her evily, "Watch it or I'll clone Tektite, Rubeus, Emerald, and Tuxedo Fag."  
  
Serena paled at the mention of Tuxy, "Now, now, no need to be hasty, I'll make sure Lie keeps her mouth shut." Lie openned her mouth to yell and Serena ripped Mina's ribbon off and gagged Lie. "See?"  
  
Lie's fury reached it's max and she did something she doubted she could've done if Kare hadn't told her of her past. The ribbon burst into flames and she spat out the ashes. Kare smiled and snuggled deeper into Lie's arms, ºShe has arrived.º Kare smirked at everyone, "That is what my mommy was when she had me. Power was her blood," She looked sad, "She's still not all there, she needs her friends and husband first."  
  
Lie covered Kare's mouth, "Hush sweet star." Lie glared at the red-head, "Since I have no choice may I present." Lie pointed to each of the newcomers, "Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, Aphrodite, Hercules and Iolaus (sp?) from Greece." She pointed to the others, "Pheobe, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Cole from The U.S. of A." She looked at the last three, and pointed, "Shellee, Michelle, and Randal Ogawa, my cousins from Cali." Then she went to her lap top and blasted the music.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: Short chap, I know. The whole sock idea was from my very good friend Ashia, while we were watching the Labyrinth, obviously she questiong if that was real or a double rolled sock. The whole "Tuxedo Fag's equipment being as small as a peanut came from 'Kids' sung by Eminem. Also, you have a choice. Those embarassed will be? Make your descision out of the Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Tektite, Ash, Brock, Misty, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul. You have till the middle of this week! 


	4. Day three and four, voting

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 4: Day four and five, voting shall comense!  
  
  
A.N: Well! If all I had to do is threaten you people to get reveiws I would have done it sooner!  
  
*the evil red-head appears* Red-Head: Hi y'all! Who do you people think I should bring in? Just to confuse poor Leslie.  
  
*Leslie, me, glares at the evil woman* Me: Good Grief baka! Will you stop it already! We've got enough idiots on the Hell's Isle! *Shuts her mouth and looks around at the stunned readers* Uh, oh-oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you but... Hell's Isle is litterally Hell, when anybody steps out of the boundries they will be the new residents of hell, I can't warn them because the evil red-head, AKA Demonica (Lucifer's kid) said I couldn't. And you don't want to get on her bad side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Ashia, Dani, Sasha, and Rell's own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
  
  
*Author Actions*  
  
ºThoughtsº  
  
-Italics-  
  
¥Wild Magic Animal Speach¥  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
Lie covered Kare's mouth, "Hush sweet star." Lie glared at the red-head, "Since I have no choice may I present." Lie pointed to each of the newcomers, "Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, Aphrodite, Hercules and Iolaus (sp?) from Greece." She pointed to the others, "Pheobe, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Cole from The U.S. of A." She looked at the last three, and pointed, "Shellee, Michelle, and Randal Ogawa, my cousins from Cali." Then she went to her lap top and blasted the music.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Like always Lie woke everyone up with a few supremely loud Linkin Park, Marylin Manson, and Iced Earth songs. Serena went to a small pond that everyone, but Kare, Helen, Rini and Lie, were using to do things like brush their teeth and wash their faces. After a couple of others went Jonathan followed. Paige went to find some food as Piper, Pheobe, Leo, Cole, Brock, Maura and Prue followed... Prue? "OHMIGOD! PRUE!" Pheobe screamed, throwing herself at Prue.  
  
Piper stood up and glared at Prue, "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST HAD TO GET YOURSELF KILLED DIDN'T YOU!? DIDN'T YOU!?"  
  
Sash turned to them and shared a grin with Lie, "Oh, should we have told you she got here last night?"  
  
Piper turned to Sash, "YES YOU SHOULD HAVE! GOOD GOD! WE'RE HER SISTERS! ME, PHEOBE AND PAIGE!" Paige looked a bit happier that she had been called Pheobe, Piper, and Prue's sis, and that Prue being there didn't automatically mean she was out.  
  
"I think it's good that we didn't," Lie said shrewdly, "You would have screamed Jesus fucking Christ, Bloody Mary, and Damn Joseph, successfully waking up even the dead, if there are any, on this rock."  
  
"LIE!" Rell shrieked, "THAT'S BLASPHEMOUS! YOU SULLIED JOSEPH, MARY, and JESUS' NAMES!"  
  
Lie, who was in a particularly bad mood from a recent discovery she made, snorted derisively. "Oh be still my beating heart! My heart bleeds and violins play for those poor peoples names, who, by the way, only Christians believe are real."  
  
Dani hid a gasp of realization as Lie smirked at all the weirded out looks she was getting. Dani quickly looked through her pockets and then stepped up to Lie, shoving about four, double the perscript, Midol into her mouth before turning to the others, "Sorry 'bout that. She's a little..." Dani looked up and realized that it was a full moon night as well as Lie's period. "Shit, it's a full moon. Save yourself a hand and stay away from her. Lie's like a were-wolf, once the moon is full she's a little more irritable."  
  
To prove Dani's point Lie threw back her head and let out a howl, "Aaaarrrrrooooooooooooooooooo! Ar-aroooooooo!" (Thats what it sounds like when my dog howls) Lie began snickering and Sasha tried to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Iced Earth's song Damien began playing and Lie hummed along.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
After a few failed attempts to get everything set up for the meals and shelter on the isle; eg: Rubeus hanging by his feet above the cooking pot. Emerald in a deep pit that was their temporary outhouse. Ares and Aphrodite trying to get back to their temples and ending up falling on Xena and Gabrielle, not that one of them really minded. Jonathan falling on Serena and sending them both tumbling into the ocean. Kare and Rini talking about the red-headed witch. Shellee and Michelle trying to dump Randy into the ocean and only succeeding in nearly drowning themselves. Brock tried to ask out a girl who's name began with a "P," the song "She Said Yes" by Garth Brooks played so I think you can guess what her reaction was. Mina was flirting with nearly every boy there, as was Dani. Through all of this Lie just sat and shook her head at all the people running around like chickens with their heads cut off, when they could've just asked if there was a bathroom, as disaster after disaster struck. Finally Harry got everyone's attention, "We need leadership."  
  
Helen gave a shy smile, "Maybe we should vote on who will be the leader on this island." She suggested timidly  
  
Raye sneered, "Why bitch? I'd make the best leader, everyone knows that." Rini threw a rock at Raye and Kare made a pile of horse-shit fall on her.  
  
A peice of paper fell onto the ground in front of Lie.  
  
Lie unfolded a pair of glasses and placed them on her face to read the paper. "According to written rules and law several inhabitants of isle chosen population are on may or may not, by rights, claim full title of queen, king, princesses, princes, guardians, advisors, and executioners." Lie then snapped her fingers, making the glasses disappear, "The queen, king, princesses, princes, guardians, advisors, and executioners shall now be picked by fair voting and bribery by all who apply for rule. Voting shall comense." Lie typed a bit on her computer and everyone was in separate voting booths. Lie quickly checked off who she thought was best suited for the jobs and grinned, ºThis'll be fun, I wonder who will rule?.º  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: I'm sorry, I just started my period yesterday and I had to comment. Also, you have a choice. Vote who will be queen, king, princess, prince, guardian, advisor, and the executioner! Make your descision out of the Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul. You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves, you have to leave a description and how they should act though, and finally, guess two couples that I have hinted at through out the chapter, if you guess right you get a cameo appearance as the /kind/ sister of Demonica. As her sister you can pull people in from anywhere, you can also create things and make them appear on the island. Whether you want to appear randomly throughout the entire story is your descision. 


	5. Day five and six, still voting!

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 5: Day five and six, still voting  
  
  
Pedophile - likes younger boys/girls  
  
  
A.N: Hey! This is neat! Everyone suggests that Lie is All-Powerful-Dictator, but there is a tie between the kings and queens. Usagi/Serena V.S. Zelda for queen! And Diamond V.S. Kareslovo V.S Draco as king! Tom Riddle as Guardian, Lie as Advisor, Tom's future self, Voldemort, as Executioner, Rini as Princess, Diamond as Prince. Voting still continues!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Theresa, Sakura, Ko-chan, Ryu, DJ, Ashia, Dani, Sasha, and Rell own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
Shel = Shellee  
  
Mich, Michi = Michelle  
  
Rand, Randy = Randal  
  
Rees, Resa = Theresa  
  
Terri, Kura-chan = Jennifer-Terri, Sakura  
  
Ko, Ko-chan = Robin JR/Koichi  
  
Ryu, Rich = Richard/Ryu  
  
Deej, DJ, Danny = Daniel JR  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Italics-  
  
*Wild Magic Animal Speach*  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
Lie unfolded a pair of glasses and placed them on her face to read the paper. "According to written rules and law several inhabitants of isle chosen population are on may or may not, by rights, claim full title of queen, king, princesses, princes, guardians, advisors, and executioners." Lie then snapped her fingers, making the glasses disappear, "The queen, king, princesses, princes, guardians, advisors, and executioners shall now be picked by fair voting and bribery by all who apply for rule. Voting shall comense." Lie typed a bit on her computer and everyone was in separate voting booths. Lie quickly checked off who she thought was best suited for the jobs and grinned, ºThis'll be fun, I wonder who will rule?.º  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie read the votes and a grin spread across her face, "Heh heh, and it wasn't even asked of you to choose that position." She looked up, "I've got good news for Rini, I know who you're father is. I've got great news for Serena, it aint Darian. I've got shocking news for Jonathan of Conte, she's yours." Lie let Jonathan and Serena faint and continued. "People are demanding that Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Tuxedo Fag, Roger, Voldemort, Riddle, Emerald, and Rubeus die and go to hell. I wish I could make that happen but a Bitchy, PMSing red-head wont let me. Now, for Queen we have a tie, Serena V.S Zelda, though Rena has two votes. For King we have a tie as well, Kareslovo V.S Diamond V.S Draco, uh uh! You are not letting my baby be king on her own! Chibi Tommy Riddle as Guardian," Pauses, "Someone who hates good guys and half-muggles protecting goodguys from bad peoples... Ooooookay." Shakes her head, "Me as Advisor, Tom's future self, Voldemort, as Executioner... Okay, that I don't mind cuz he does have a tendancy to kill peoples anyways. Cutey Rini as Princess, Diamond as Prince, and Tektite, stop fucking staring at me!" Lie put down the paper and Helen raised her hand timidly, "Yes?"  
  
"Y-you said something about not asking people to choose that position, what did that mean?" Helen asked shyly.  
  
Lie snickered, "Peeps want me to be all-powerful-dictator."  
  
This raised alot of protest.  
  
MARS: NO WAY IN HELL!  
  
RUBEUS: I'D TURN INTO A MONK BEFORE SEEING YOU AS DICTATOR!  
  
JUPITER: CALOM' MAUS BEKCU! ("You stupid Bitch" in Jovian)  
  
MERCURY: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN BUT YOU SHALL NOT BE DICTATOR!  
  
Lie blinked, "Rubeus? A monk?" she then shook her head, "I am soo not going to coment on that hell remark, the red-head would kill me. Rubeus the monk? Merc, you have absolutely NO say in this. Rubeus is gay!? And Stupider you shouldn't speak in a dead language around here." As soon as she finished the spirits of dead Jovians started to pour through the isle. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Woah! Where are we!?"  
  
Lie froze, and prayed that she did not here that voice as she turned around... She gaped and then was furious. "DEMONICAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The bitchy red-head called Demonica appeared, and smacked Lie hard, "What the hell did you do that for!?" Demonica demanded.  
  
"MY NEICE, NEPHEW AND THREE TODLERS AND BABIES I CONSIDER MY NEICE AND NEPHEWS ARE HERE! WHY!?" Lie shrieked into her ear.  
  
Demonica shrugged, "Makes it more interesting. I think you need to feed your nephew though, and get things set up for the others. You guys are staying here for a LONG time!"  
  
Demonica disappeared in a huff and Lie just swallowed her rage. She growled softly but left to get things set up for the five new people.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
The 14 year old Theresa held out her hand to Rell, "Hey Rell can ya help me over here or what!?"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"Paricide-killing parents. Matricide-killing mothers. Patricide-killing fathers. Fratricide-killing siblings." Lie mused, "I can't believe they have names for this sort of thing."  
  
Theresa popped her head into the little alcove that Kare and Lie were in, "Do you hate us?" Theresa asked timidly.  
  
Lie wiggled her eyebrows at Theresa, "Yes, I loathe all of my family members which is why I protect them so that no one can kill them. Uh huh."  
  
Resa laughed and sat next to Lie, "Then can you help me change Kura-chan and DJ's diapers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Cuz I don't want to."  
  
"That sucks! You have to!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Helen, did I mention she and Rini were 7 years old? Anyway, Helen hid behind Lie when she came out of the alcove, "Mars tried to firebird me!"  
  
Lie inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. "Neptune can I borrow your mirror for a moment?"  
  
"Um, sure, I guess." Neptune handed Lie her heart crystal mirror.  
  
"Thank you," Lie accepted the mirror then turned to Mars, the glass part facing Mars, "I seriously think you need to cool down." She concentrated on little beads of water and ocean water coming together, then focused them onto the mirror. Lie's eyes opened and she said wryly, "Have a nice day." She let go of her control and the water blasted Mars into the ocean, drowning her.  
  
She handed the mirror back to Neptune and Mars' heart crystal, rather dull and ugly right now, her starseed, still special, something called ribbons of life, chest of secrets, bell of memory, bellstar, and her transformation pen rose from the water and stopped in front of Serena, who had by then awoken. Serena eyed each, "This never happened before when they died." The heart crystal shattered in it's ugliness, the transformation wand turned into a small, red heart crystal, the ribbons wrapped into the basic shape of a sailor scout bodysuit, only gray, with a floor length skirt of flames and two of the ribbons attached to the front and back in bows, the new heart crystal separated, the gold star from the transformation wand turning gray and turning into a pendant and the crystal turning darker and glowing slightly. The bell of memory rang and Rell started to glow a faint red, the symbol of Mars appearing on her forehead. The sailor scout uniform appeared on her, the altered version, the pendant appeared on a red choker around her neck, the heart crystal melded with hers, as did the starseed, and the bell of memory disappeared within her. "I guess you now rule Mars," Serena said in shock.  
  
Lie got to the chest of secrets first. "Wow, she was a major slut! Eeeeeewwwwww! I did not need to see that!" She tossed the chest away and shrieked. "AAHHHHH! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! MY POOR INNOCENT MIND!"  
  
Ashia began snickering, "If your mind is innocent then Rubeus is a woman!"  
  
Lie stopped, "Well, he does look rather feminine."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Ya see? He even shrieks like a girl!" Lie announced.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: Still voting! Vote who will be queen, king, princess, prince, guardian, advisor, and the executioner! Make your descision out of the Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, Theresa, Ryu/Richard, Ko-chan/Robin JR, Sakura/Jennifer-Terri, Dj, Theresa, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul, and oh my GOD that's a hell of alot of people! You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves, you have to leave a description and how they should act though, First one who can guess what the scrambled word is get's cameo appearance as the /kind/ sister of Demonica. As her sister you can pull people in from anywhere, you can also create things and make them appear on the island. Whether you want to appear randomly throughout the entire story is your descision.  
  
The word is this:  
  
prensiseod 


	6. Day seven, what've I been smoking?

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 6: Day seven, what've I been smoking!?  
  
regicide - the murder of royalty  
  
  
A.N: Wow! I got more reveiws the second time posting than the first! Coolies! Anywayz, voting still continues!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Theresa, Sakura, Ko-chan, Ryu, DJ, Ashia, Dani, Sasha, and Rell own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
Shel = Shellee  
  
Mich, Michi = Michelle  
  
Rand, Randy = Randal  
  
Rees, Resa = Theresa  
  
Terri, Kura-chan = Jennifer-Terri, Sakura  
  
Ko, Ko-chan = Robin JR/Koichi  
  
Ryu, Rich = Richard/Ryu  
  
Deej, DJ, Danny = Daniel JR  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Italics-  
  
*Wild Magic Animal Speach*  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
Lie got to the chest of secrets first. "Wow, she was a major slut! Eeeeeewwwwww! I did not need to see that!" She tossed the chest away and shrieked. "AAHHHHH! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! MY POOR INNOCENT MIND!"  
  
Ashia began snickering, "If your mind is innocent then Rubeus is a woman!"  
  
Lie stopped, "Well, he does look rather feminine."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Ya see? He even shrieks like a girl!" Lie announced.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie woke calmly at midnight, letting Kare rest, she walked to the edge of the ocean and looked out over the sea, watching the blinking stars. Her heart broke, her soul shattered, her mind split, and she fell apart. She looked up with unshed tears glittering in her eyes, pain racked her body and her bottled emotions, pain, anguish, fury, depression, hate, anger, flooded her body, filling her with heat and a pulsing which she never truely got rid of. She looked up and grinned at the full moon. "Looks like it's another long night for the both of us Moon Goddess."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
When Serena woke at 7 it was from the shock of not hearing any loud music, she looked around to see Lie holding her head and her stomach, trying not to cry from the pain and anguish of the conflicting forces within her. The emotions she's hid for so long, the daily headaches that she swallowed, the feeling of depression which always laid heavily upon her, no matter what, the cramps and heart aches which were always there, and the feeling of being trapped, caged, confined, among crowds. Serena knelt by Lie, "Are you all right?"  
  
Lie looked up, startled, and stood, washing any traces of what she just went through from her face. "Of course, just practicing for Drama class if we ever go back home," She lied simply.  
  
Serena looked at her oddly, "I don't believe you," She said flatly.  
  
Lie gave a shrug, "It's not you I'm trying to convince," and she walked away.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
At 8 everyone else awoke from the now normal blasting of music and went about their business. After turning down any food, drinks, whatever, that was offered her Lie went to the bathroom that she, Kare, Helen, Rini and Serena used and threw up repeatedly. She then brushed her mouth, teeth and used mouthwash. She came back, looking perfectly normal for someone who was sick with a cold, maybe the flu. (Yup, I'm sick and miserable because I don't like throwing up) Well, she looked normal atleast. *Sweatdrops* She walked in the general direction of Kareslovo, tripped over Dani, knocked over Xena, Fell on Diamond, inducing major blushing from the position they ended up in, kicked a rock, ended up sprawled on the ground, tripped over her suitcase, and ended up lying on the Basilisk, where she decided falling asleep would be a good idea.  
  
Kareslovo yelpped and jumpped up. "AIYEE! I FORGOT IT SAID DO NOT TAKE WITH ALCOHAL! NO MORE SAKE MOMMY! MOMMY! WAKE UP MOMMY! WAKE UP!"  
  
Lie looked up drowsily, "Renaissance Pleasure Faire? But I dun wanna rub their swords." She mumbled.  
  
Shellee squeaked and fell as the others showed various expressions of shock, except Tektite who said. "Why not?"  
  
At that Lie shot up, "What in the 10,000 Hells of Barayne is going on here!?" She started chocking, "ACK! No more cough syrup!" Then she began gagging and coughing. "Martini! Dry! Extra, extra dry!" She grabbed the glass that had appeared in thin air and began sipping at it. She began humming and started singing, "And then we all will go to hell! Love and joy left the world! And then we began to hurl, cause the carolers began to sing... It's a small dick after all! It's a small dick after all! Nobody wants it and we all avoid it! It's a small, small dick! *gag, choke cough* Ack, sorry, hairball!" She looked around with a calculating eye, "Now, I heard something about Sake?"  
  
Everyone looked at her oddly, "What!? What'd I say! Come on tell me!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
After the initial shock of seeing someone go from pain, to anger, to drunkeness, to hyperness in the space of a minute they all went about their normal business, well, sorta. "Katie Holmes! Mattie Jones! Ashley Noynes! Pattie Momes!" Lie, Sash and Kare chirpped together.  
  
Serena looked at them, "Who's Katie Holmes?"  
  
Lie, Sash and Kare looked at each other and shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
Serena shook her head and sighed, "All righty then."  
  
Never give Lie sake when she's sick.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie looked at the sky, partially stunned from the fall which brought her there. She looked up at the sky with a longing that she carried for eternity and wished with all her heart that she could join the stars. A figure in green launched itself out of the bushes and lunged at Lie, who quickly rolled over and jumpped out of the way. The green figure attacked and Lie did what she did best, dodged and threw things. The figure in green stopped and glared, "Can't you fight normally?"  
  
Lie shook her head, "Nope, couldn't if I tried, and believe me I try."  
  
The figure in green went to a tree and banged her head on it repeatedly before stopping, "I'll teach you." And then the figure disappeared.  
  
Leslie fell on her back, "Ooooookay..." She stood up as soon as a paper fell on her face and went to gather the others.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie stood up with a smirk and looked at everyone, "Damn Conte, you've got a new rival! Until further notice, which I doubt, Draco is king and Rena the Queen!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: Voting is over! You can still vote if you want but nothing's changing for a good long while. But I still need people to embarrass! Make your descision out of the Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, Theresa, Ryu/Richard, Ko-chan/Robin JR, Sakura/Jennifer-Terri, Dj, Theresa, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul, and oh my GOD that's a hell of alot of people! You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves, you have to leave a description and how they should act though, First one who can guess what the scrambled word is get's cameo appearance as the /kind/ sister of Demonica. As her sister you can pull people in from anywhere, you can also create things and make them appear on the island. Whether you want to appear randomly throughout the entire story is your descision.  
  
The word is this:  
  
tslcayr 


	7. Day eight

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 7: Day eight  
  
  
regicide - the murder of royalty  
  
  
A.N: Wow! I got more reveiws the second time posting than the first! Coolies! Anywayz, voting still continues!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Sobia, Lisa, Theresa, Sakura, Ko-chan, Ryu, DJ, Ashia, Dani, Sasha, and Rell own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
Shel = Shellee  
  
Mich, Michi = Michelle  
  
Sobia = Sobi  
  
Elizabeth = Lisa  
  
Rand, Randy = Randal  
  
Rees, Resa = Theresa  
  
Terri, Kura-chan = Jennifer-Terri, Sakura  
  
Ko, Ko-chan = Robin JR/Koichi  
  
Ryu, Rich = Richard/Ryu  
  
Deej, DJ, Danny = Daniel JR  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Italics-  
  
*Wild Magic Animal Speach*  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
Lie stood up with a smirk and looked at everyone, "Damn Conte, you've got a new rival! Until further notice, which I doubt, Draco is king and Rena the Queen!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The shrill cry echoed over the isle, causing the fauna, and even some flora, to flee.  
  
Heads popped out of where ever they had been sleeping and cast about for the source of the noise. "Ignore it," They heard a boyish, yet feminine, voice announce dryly, "She'll get over it in a day or two."  
  
They turnned to see Lie leaning against a post on the platform which still hovered above the ever burning fire. "Who is it?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
Lie smirked, "I'd say a banshee but I don't want them buging me at all hours of the night for insulting them so I'll say two words, Relentless, Peacecrap."  
  
"Actually you should've just said Relena Peacecraft, much better since they don't know her yet."  
  
Lie turnned and stuck her tongue out at Demonica, "Go ta Hell."  
  
"Fine!" Demonica sniffed, "I know when I'm not wanted!"  
  
"Yeah, you just stick around when you're not wanted though." A girl with light brown hair just past her shoulders and brown eyes said dryly.  
  
A girl with brown hair to her mid back and brown eyes behind blue framed glasses laughed as well. Lie grinned and hugged them both, darker haired girl first, "Sobia! Lisa! Good to see you guys!"  
  
"Hey wait! Who is it!?" Serena asked suddenly.  
  
Lie thought back, "I'll give you five guesses, anime and manga, first seven don't count."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and stirred over this, suddenly opening them again, "What's the seven from?"  
  
"Seven of them are here of course," Lie said casually, like it was a perfectly natural assumtion.  
  
"Alll righty then," Serena said, both eyebrows raised in the air.  
  
Suddenly seven people came into veiw, "Hey wait!" Misty snapped, "How'd you know only seven of them were here when we only heard one!"  
  
Lie flicked a black crystal ball in the air and caught it swiftly, "I'm not as experienced as some but last night I did a few of my skrying rituals, interesting thing is I saw one particular person with six other shadows, hence the seven."  
  
"Hey!" A familiar voice called, "Isn't that the girl from the mountains!?"  
  
Lie's head shot up and her eyes blanked out for a moment before she slammed Demonica into the ground, "Why, the FUCK, do they have those memories!?"  
  
Demonica shrugged, "I dunno..."  
  
"The HELL you don't know! TELL ME!" Lie snarled.  
  
"Cuz I thought it'd be funny all right? Geez! Cool it Pheonix." Demonica began grumbling under her breath.  
  
Lie gave Demonica an icy glare before turnning to the rest, and noticing four new additions by the seven who had just appeared. "May I introduce Sobia and Elizabeth, call her Lisa, from Earth, year 2002, dimension Altered War State, Santa Clara, California. Relena and Milliardo Peacraft, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rabera Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang from blah, blah AC, Earth, Sanq Kingdom, Colony Wars Dimension. Jedite, Nephlyte, Zoicite and Malachite from Hell, Sailor Wars Dimension."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: Voting is over! You can still vote if you want but nothing's changing for a good long while. But I still need people to embarrass and to be guardian, advisor, executioner and shtuffs! Make your descision out of;  
  
The Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, Theresa, Lisa/Elizabeth, Sobia, Ryu/Richard, Koichi/Robin JR, Sakura/Jennifer-Terri, Dj, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Milliardo, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlyte, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul, and oh my GOD that's a hell of alot of people!  
  
You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves, you have to leave a description and how they should act though, First one who can guess what the scrambled word is get's a cameo appearance as the /kind/ sister of Demonica. As her sister you can pull people in from anywhere, you can also create things and make them appear on the island. Whether you want to appear randomly throughout the entire story is your descision.  
  
The word is this:  
  
mifeltime 


	8. Day nine

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 8: Day nine  
  
  
regicide - the murder of royalty  
  
  
A.N: Wow! I got more reveiws the second time posting than the first! Coolies! Anywayz, voting still continues!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Theresa, Sakura, Ko-chan, Ryu, DJ, Ashia, Dani, Sobia, Lisa, Sasha, and Rell own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
Shel = Shellee  
  
Sobia = Sobi  
  
Elizabeth = Lisa  
  
Mich, Michi = Michelle  
  
Rand, Randy = Randal  
  
Rees, Resa = Theresa  
  
Terri, Kura-chan = Jennifer-Terri, Sakura  
  
Ko, Ko-chan = Robin JR/Koichi  
  
Ryu, Rich = Richard/Ryu  
  
Deej, DJ, Danny = Daniel JR  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Italics-  
  
*Wild Magic Animal Speach*  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
Lie gave Demonica an icy glare before turnning to the rest, and noticing four new additions by the seven who had just appeared. "May I introduce Sobia and Elizabeth, call her Lisa, from Earth, year 2002, dimension Altered War State, Santa Clara, California. Relena and Milliardo Peacraft, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rabera Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang from blah, blah AC, Earth, Sanq Kingdom, Colony Wars Dimension. Jedite, Nephlyte, Zoicite and Malachite from Hell, Sailor Wars Dimension."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie wandered around, always looking over her shoulder to avoid a certain someone, and turnned to bump into that very same person. "Why've you been avoiding me?"  
  
Lie looked up innocently, "I haven't been avoiding anyone, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you have, now why, you know we'll need to talk about it sooner or later."  
  
Lie drew herself up, "No we don't."  
  
"Yes we do, and is she mine or someone elses?"  
  
Lie grew angry, "That is none of your concern, and as far as I'm concered it was just a dream..." Then she left.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Helen ran up to Lie with Kare, "Mommy! Mommy! Come play with us!"  
  
Lie looked at Helen oddly and turnned back to the sky, "DEMONICA YOU BITCH I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONE DAY!" Then she turnned back to Kare and Helen, "Of course darlings, let's go."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Longing eyes watched as Lie played with Kare, and another that he assumed was his daughter.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie left the girls alone, within screaming/grabbing/hearing/seeing range of the others of course, to go get some drinks for them. Again the figure in green jumpped out of the shadows, but for a different reason than before. "Hey, gotta Coke in that bag of tricks?"  
  
Lie smirked,"Yeah, sure do, here." She tossed a Coke to the figure and pulled out a Root Beer, for herself, and two Sprites for the kids. "See ya chickita."  
  
The figure was left standing there, drinking her Coke, while Lie rejoined her children.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
As Lie was passing a particular alcove she tripped, the lingering effects of swallowing cold medicine, cough syrup and sake still there, and began screaming.  
  
The sight which had made her scream, thus calling all inhabitants of the isle to her spot to see what caused the eruption of fear within her, was quickly dashed away and cleared up.  
  
Never-the-less Lie sat in obvious shock, not bothering to move until a certain person tried to comfort her, then she began screaming more, only now her screams had a theme. "CHIBA-KONOYAROU! PINK THONG! STRIPING! RELENTLESS-KISAMA! PINK LEATHER! WHIP! ROSES! THE TWO FUCKING WACKOS MAKING OUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then the inevitable happend, poor Lie-ama (-NOT- a miss-spelling) fainted.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
When Lie awoke it was with the urgent need to get drunk and drown herself, unfortunately that was not to be. So she settled for trying to throw herself into the fire instead. Yet again though, she was stopped. She was quite unnerved from what she had seen though and was out of it for quite a while, before finally turning to Helen, you was fretting so, "Go bother you father," then pausing, and realizing exactly what she had said, "Oh shit!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Demonica smirks, "Sure Lie, whatever you say, you like having Helen's father around admit it, as soon as you admit to him and yourself that Helen is of his blood and yours."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: Voting is over! You can still vote if you want but nothing's changing for a good long while. But I still need people to embarrass and to be guardian, advisor, executioner and shtuffs! Make your descision out of;  
  
The Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, Theresa, Lisa/Elizabeth, Sobia, Ryu/Richard, Koichi/Robin JR, Sakura/Jennifer-Terri, Dj, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Milliardo, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlyte, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul, and oh my GOD that's a hell of alot of people!  
  
You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves, you have to leave a description and how they should act though.  
  
Guess who's Helen's father? And if you guess correctly you could be Demonica's new sister! Or her biggest Rival! Who's kinder? Who's the worst? Find out if there is a winner!  
  
First one who can guess what the scrambled word is get's a cameo appearance as the /kind/ sister of Demonica. As her sister you can pull people in from anywhere, you can also create things and make them appear on the island. Whether you want to appear randomly throughout the entire story is your descision.  
  
The word is this:  
  
hpeionx 


	9. Day ten

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 9: Day ten  
  
  
regicide - the murder of royalty  
  
  
A.N: And our special guest is Animegirl74! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Theresa, Sakura, Ko-chan, Ryu, DJ, Ashia, Dani, Sasha, Ally, Lisa, Sobia, and Rell own themselves, I don't own them either. Or Michi! That's Animegirl!  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Sobia = Sobi  
  
Elizabeth = Lisa  
  
Alexandria = Ally  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
Shel = Shellee  
  
Mich, Michi = Michelle  
  
Rand, Randy = Randal  
  
Rees, Resa = Theresa  
  
Terri, Kura-chan = Jennifer-Terri, Sakura  
  
Ko, Ko-chan = Robin JR/Koichi  
  
Ryu, Rich = Richard/Ryu  
  
Deej, DJ, Danny = Daniel JR  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Italics-  
  
*Wild Magic Animal Speech*  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
When Lie awoke it was with the urgent need to get drunk and drown herself, unfortunately that was not to be. So she settled for trying to throw herself into the fire instead. Yet again though, she was stopped. She was quite unnerved from what she had seen though and was out of it for quite a while, before finally turning to Helen, you was fretting so, "Go bother your father," then pausing, and realizing exactly what she had said, "Oh shit!"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Giggles were heard from the side and everyone turned to see Demonica standing there. "Hush! Or I call your sister!" Lie snapped.  
  
Demonica just looked up with a smirk, "Wouldn't matter. You just admitted he was Helen's father! This is great! Now you just need to say who it is..."  
  
"NEVER!" Lie bellowed, "GO BACK TA YOUR PRISSY ROOM!"  
  
Demonica huffed, showing her true age for once, 13, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
"Well that was odd," the figure in green commented idly.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie grumbled and looked at the sky, Demonica was annoying her to no end, "Why wont the other come?" She grumbled unhappily. With a sigh she returned to watching her children Kare, and a still shell-shocked Helen, as well as her nieces and nephews, Ryu, Koichi, Sakura and DJ, plus her friend's future child, Rini.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"Hecate Preserve us!" Lie mumbled in shock.  
  
A girl with mud blonde hair to her shoulders in a high ponytail and gray-blue eyes waved, "Hey Lie!"  
  
"A-a-ally?" I muttered in shock.  
  
"Yup!" Alexandra chirped, "It's me!"  
  
Lie shook her head and wandered off to join the children. Too many shocks for the poor girl in one day, but that's not all...  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Laughing she floated above the group, she would like to cause some mischief if Demonica didn't find out, that was the fun part, playing jokes on everyone and them thinking that it was Demonica. She laughed again, and then floated down to the ground her feet touching the ground gently. She sighed, where to begin was the question, she wanted to have some fun, but she couldn't decide where to start.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?"  
  
She turned around to see a couple of people running towards her. It was a group of four. "I said who are you?" The one who seemed the oldest asked.  
  
"Me?" Michi asked looking smug.  
  
"Yes you, who else would I be talking to!" the same woman cried again.  
  
"I'm not sure." Michi laughed and then rose off the ground above them.  
  
"Prue, cool it, we don't know if this girl is with Demonica or not." The one that was standing next to the one called Prue.  
  
Michi began to laugh again as she watched them argue. "Now, now, no need to argue, if I get annoyed I will send you away." She said smiling.  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"Can you?" Paige asked  
  
"Yes, I can, just watch." She though for a second and then snapped her fingers, and two people appeared. One was male and the other was female.  
  
"Where are we?" the female asked, she was scared.  
  
"I'm not sure." The male said.  
  
"You are on Demon Isle, my younger sister Demonica brought all of you here, well except for you Domon and Reign, I brought you here." Michi said.  
  
"Who are you?" Domon growled.  
  
"My name is Michi Sess, I am the older sister to Demonica, and I had nothing to do with everyone else's bringing here, just the two that are before you." She explained landing gently back on the ground.  
  
She appeared to be a little below six foot, she had short dark purple hair that was cut a little below the base of her neck, she had blue-hazel eyes that sparkled with amusement every time she laughed or did something she enjoyed. She was dressed in a plain long black skirt, with a glittery long sleeved top that flared out at the elbows, she had on black high-heeled sandals, and on one arm was a small dark purple kitten. Around her neck was a silver chain attached to the chain was a small blackish-purplish gem, on her earlobes where gems of the same size and color, and one both her wrists where silver bracelets with smaller gems of the same color in the bracelet.  
  
Everyone who knew who Demonica was just stared, this girl, was the older sister to her, the person they all despised.  
  
"Can you send us home?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes and no. You where brought here by Demonica, but being her older sister, I could send you back, but then I would have to face my father, I wouldn't want to do that." Michi smiled, and then turned to Domon and Reign, "I'll bring you back later." With that she snapped her fingers and they where gone.  
  
"Are you going to send us home?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, but I will leave you with this, they will go away in a few days." With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared, the only thing that was left of her presence where four tail, one for each of the charmed sisters.  
  
They looked at them and screamed.  
  
Michi's laugh rang through the isle at the site of the four sisters.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: Voting is over! You can still vote if you want but nothing's changing for a good long while. But I still need people to embarrass and to be guardian, advisor, executioner and stuffs! Make your decision out of  
  
The Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, Theresa, Lisa/Elizabeth, Ally, Sobia, Ryu/Richard, Koichi/Robin JR, Sakura/Jennifer-Terri, Dj, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Milliardo, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlyte, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul, and oh my GOD that's a hell of alot of people!  
  
You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves; you have to leave a description and how they should act though.  
  
Guess whose Helen's father? And if you guess correctly you could be Demonica's new sister! Or her biggest Rival! Who's kinder? Who's the worst? Find out if there is a winner!  
  
First one who can guess what the scrambled word is becomes Demonica's angelic rival! As Demoni-chans rival you can pull people in from anywhere, give people angelic blessings, kick demonic butt, you can also create things and make them appear on the island. Whether you want to appear randomly throughout the entire story is your decision.  
  
The word is this:  
  
voefrer 


	10. Day ten, cont'd

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 10: Day ten  
  
  
regicide - the murder of royalty  
  
  
A.N: Ack! Sorry to all who were hoping but Sailor Crystal got it just before the others!  
  
AIYA! DO YOU PEOPLE NOT READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! DEMONICA IS NOT VOLDEMORT'S KID! NOT SNAPE'S! NOT TEKTITE! NOT N*STINK! NOT BACKSTREET FAGS! DEFINATELY NOT ARES! SHE IS L-U-C-I-F-E-R-S KID! AS IN SATAN! DEVIL! PRINCE (shouldn't it be king?) OF DARKNESS! HELL'S ISLE? D-E-M-O-NICA! (Actually I named her Demonica because my sister's name is Monica, don't tell her I said that!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Theresa, Sakura, Ko-chan, Ryu, DJ, Ashia, Dani, Sasha, Ally, Lisa, Sobia, and Rell own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Sobia = Sobi  
  
Elizabeth = Lisa  
  
Alexandria = Ally  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
Shel = Shellee  
  
Mish = Michelle  
  
Rand, Randy = Randal  
  
Rees, Resa = Theresa  
  
Terri, Kura-chan = Jennifer-Terri, Sakura  
  
Ko, Ko-chan = Robin JR/Koichi  
  
Ryu, Rich = Richard/Ryu  
  
Deej, DJ, Danny = Daniel JR  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Italics-  
  
*Wild Magic Animal Speach*  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
"No, but I will leave you with this, they will go away in a few days." With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared, the only thing that was left of her presence where four tail, one for each of the charmed sisters.  
  
They looked at them and screamed.  
  
Michi's laughter rang through the isle at the site of the four sisters.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie ran over with the kids, once she saw what happend she burst into laughter. "Looks like Michi's decided to grace us with her presance," The figure in green smirked.  
  
Lie decided to glare at the figure, "Take off your goddess be-damned mask! I'm getting sick and tired of describing you as 'the figure in green'!"  
  
The figure glared behind her cat faced mask and, with a sigh, took it off. "That better!?"  
  
Lie smiled happily, "Soi-chan! I knew it was you when you began acting like you were on a permenant PMSing streak!"  
  
Soi glared and jumpped up to attack her.  
  
A snap came and Soi was frozen, mid swing. Serena shook her head, "That's a veeeery bad position to be in." Lie giggled lightly and Serena glared at her, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"  
  
Mischeif sparkled in Lie's eyes, "Your face?"  
  
Serena raised her hands, "I'm this close to letting her go so she can whip your ass."  
  
"'Rena! I didn't know you swung that way!" Lie said in mock shock.  
  
Serena snapped her fingers and Lie dodged the inocming whor-I mean green girl, Soi!  
  
Laughing Lie dodged Soi again, only stopping when she found herself precariously balanced, to fall or not to fall? On Helen's father Wufei?  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: IT WAS SHORT! I knoooooooow! But come on! I Haaaaaaaaaad to end it there! It wouldn't be my story if I didn't end it there!!!!!!!!!!! Also! Should she fall or not? Fall upon a one night stand, a man who has fathered a child with her? And what about the others!? Oh my! She has mooooore children? But they're not just hers! Voting is over! You can still vote if you want but nothing's changing for a good long while. But I still need people to embarrass and to be guardian, advisor, executioner and shtuffs! Make your descision out of;  
  
The Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, Theresa, Lisa/Elizabeth, Ally, Sobia, Ryu/Richard, Koichi/Robin JR, Sakura/Jennifer-Terri, Dj, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Milliardo, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlyte, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul, and oh my GOD that's a hell of alot of people!  
  
You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves, you have to leave a description and how they should act though.  
  
Guess who's Helen's father? And if you guess correctly you could be Demonica's new sister! Or her biggest Rival! Who's kinder? Who's the worst? Find out if there is a winner!  
  
First one who can guess what the scrambled word is becomes Demonica's angelic rival! As Demoni-chans rival you can pull people in from anywhere, give people angelic blessings, kick demonic butt, you can also create things and make them appear on the island. Whether you want to appear randomly throughout the entire story is your descision.  
  
The word is this:  
  
yretmsy 


	11. Day eleven

ZANY GIRL WITH A COMPUTER  
  
  
Ch. 10: Day ten  
  
  
Regicide - the murder of royalty  
  
  
A.N: Ack! Sorry to all who were hoping but Sailor Crystal got it just before the others!  
  
Peoples! You can't guess when I TELL you who the dad is! I told you guys in the before chapters that Diamond was Kare's dad, hence the screaming. And I told you in the last chapter that Wufei was Helen's dad! You can't guess anymore! WAAAAH! Anyway, people, it's not Symetry. What in gods name is symmetrical about this story! It's M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y As in "This girl is the best friend of the most annoying and mysterious person in the world, PLUTO!" Plus! When I say Angelic rival I mean, whereas Demonica would happily kill me you would heal me. Whereas Demonica would happily strangle me for insulting her you would just shrug it off, or hide your annoyance. But you are mischievous as Michi. ANGELIC BEINGS DO NOT GROW WINGS WHEN ANGRY! T'would be against their code of honor, they'd let loose beams, like Rini's moonbeams, but even that would be ACCIDENTAL!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the red head who is the reason we're on the island, Tektite, unfortunately, Kareslovo, (who is actually a ghost who claims to be my kid) me, myself, and I. Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Theresa, Sakura, Ko-chan, Ryu, DJ, Ashia, Dani, Sasha, Ally, Lisa, Sobia, and Rell own themselves, I don't own them either.  
  
Also, who's Kikyo? I haven't watched Inu-Yasha in like, forever, so I don't know squat with all this school junk being crammed in my head. I'm even loosing the alphabet!  
  
Lie (pronounced Lee) = Leslie  
  
Kare (pronounced Ka-Rae) = Kareslovo  
  
Sash = Sasha  
  
Rell = Dar-rell  
  
Sobia = Sobi  
  
Elizabeth = Lisa  
  
Alexandria = Ally  
  
Asi = Ashia  
  
Shel = Shellee  
  
Mish = Michelle  
  
Rand, Randy = Randal  
  
Rees, Resa = Theresa  
  
Terri, Kura-chan = Jennifer-Terri, Sakura  
  
Ko, Ko-chan = Robin JR/Koichi  
  
Ryu, Rich = Richard/Ryu  
  
Deej, DJ, Danny = Daniel JR  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Italics-  
  
*Wild Magic Animal Speach*  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
^Last Time^-  
  
Laughing Lie dodged Soi again, only stopping when she found herself precariously balanced, to fall or not to fall? On Helen's father Wufei?  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
With a startled yelp Lie found herself in Wufei's lap. He openned his mouth to say something and she glared at him. "No."  
  
"How'd you know what I was going to ask?" He shot back.  
  
Lie sat up and pointed to a stunned Helen. "That's how I know, now shove it and let me go."  
  
Wufei looked down to see that his hands had instinctively grabbed her as she fell. "Not till you answer my question," He snapped.  
  
Lie sat up straighter. "Don't you take that tone of voice with /me/ Chang. You know good and well that I will /not/ tell you so let. Me. GO!"  
  
"Well, well, well, well." Someone said from above the duo.  
  
They looked up. "Its you!" Lie shouted, she recognized the woman floating above them as Michi Sess, the charmed sisters had told her all about Michi. "Get down here you little brat!" Lie yelled at Michi.  
  
The purple haired woman just laughed, disappeared and reappeared behind Lie. "Darkness, light, evil and good. Hear my plea, and give this girl what she wants." Michi whispered behind Lie. Suddenly Lie was engulfed in a dark light and when it disappeared she had this look on her face, a dangerous one.  
  
Lie lunged at Wufei, tackling him to the ground. She gave him a right hook and then it was over, he was out, Lie was happy and Michi mischievous was as ever.  
  
Michi yawned. "I'm getting bored, why don't I go see who is doing what." Then with that she flew off to see what else was going on.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie smirked at the shocked look on Wufei's face, he hadn't been out very long, unfortunately, but she had done it! He had been flat on his back. She laughed as Duo made this face similar of a squished sumo wrestler, obviously he was in shock as well. Helen blinked slowly, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S MY DAD!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Everyone within hearing range paused, Soi slung an arm over Lie's shoulders, Serena comforted a freaked out Rini, while Jonathan shot glares at Draco every five seconds. Kare went up and shook Helen's hand. "Welcome to the IHateMyDad Club, you are now an honorary member. Diamond is mine, past life, I don't really like it cuz he's evil and was obsessed over another woman other than my mom. Rini doesn't want Draco to be her dad. You obviously have problems with the sexist pig. And I think Michi might hate Satan, he's her and Demoni-chan's dad. Demonica's part of it too. Hi, I'm Kareslovo Diora la Fei, your half sister."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"This is getting boring, I need to spice it up." Michi said to herself from her spot in her usual tree on the island. She snapped her fingers and a flock of birds began to attack the group, her father would hate her for this, but hey, she hated him, so the feelings where going to be mutual.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Soi stepped out of the way quite neatly and dragged Lie along, Helen and Kare had enough sense to follow them, dragging Serena and Rini along. Demonica appeared and sat by them as they watched everyone run around like chickens with their heads chopped off. "Well," Lie began. "This is interesting."  
  
"Quite," Demonica agreed.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Michi jumped from the tree and landed next to her sister. "Father is going to kill me for this." She said smiling, as she sat down next to her. She had her usual smirk on her face. She sighed and looked at Demonica. "Should I stop it, or let it keep going, this is quite fun to watch." She said, pondering.  
  
Demonica looked at her sister. "I don't know, it should be up to Lie, to me this is rather entertaining." She said simply.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"Eh, you want me to WHAT!" Lie demanded.  
  
"It's a simple thing really," Demonica soothed. "Just say if you want them to continue being tortured like this or not."  
  
"Honestly!" Serena said in exasperation, "Lie you /can't/ mean for this to go on much longer. You just can't!"  
  
Lie pursed her lips in thought, and then shrugged. "I've seen Alfred Hitchcock's Birds. I have to agree. Soon those damn things will be pecking peoples eyes out, do you want that to happen?" Lie shook her head when Demonica opened her mouth, "Never mind, and don't answer that. Just send the damn birds away, how 'bout you guys play the images of Darien and Relena doing their freaky shnit over the island. I know you guys stole Pluto's Past View Mirror you can do it. I have a prank to plot."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Michi sighed and the birds just vanished. "Us, steal a simple mirror." She said too innocently. She looked over at Demonica, who just burst into giggles when her sister looked at her.  
  
Suddenly, they looked up in fear, both gulped. "We are so screwed." Demonica muttered.  
  
Lie looked at her. "Why?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Because out father is on his way here." She answered, her face pale with fear.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"Eh, well. I have a plot to prank, I mean prank to plot." Lie stuttered. She turned to run, or just leave really fast, and bumped into someone, sending them both down into the ground. "Oh shit!" Lie was worried, very worried, the person she had just sent to the ground had pinkish blue, yes blue, hair to her waist and glittering gray eyes, she also stood a head taller than Lie, outweighed her, though not with fat but muscle, and was two decades older. Her mom, Kassia.  
  
Demonica snapped her fingers, father forgotten for the moment, "Thats where I knew you! You're my niece!"  
  
"Eh, I gotta go. Bye mom!" Lie said nervously.  
  
As Lie began to flee Kassia growled and her lips pursed, much like how Lie's does when something happens that she doesn't like. Lie was flung back to the ground in front of her, the others watching the strange, uncomfortable, scene. "I think you and I need to have a chat daughter," Kassia stated coldly.  
  
"It can wait, I have something to say to my children as well," Another voice growled.  
  
Demonica and Michi paled. "Oh shit."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Michi smiles nervously at her father. "Hi dad." She said she looked over at Demonica who had the same nervous look on her face.  
  
"Michi, we are in trouble, aren't we?" she asked her face pale as paper. Her older sister nodded.  
  
Their father stepped out of the shadows, you couldn't tell what sort of color his eyes where, because he was blind and he kept his eyes closed. He had strangely shaped purple hair, and was wearing flowing red and white robes. Behind him was his grumbling son, Zelegadis Greywers, who had been cursed by his own father. Needless to say, he wasn't to happy being here.  
  
"Rezo, why are we here again." Zelegadis snapped.  
  
The man known as Rezo, turned to look at his son. "We are here to talk with your sisters about their recent behavior." He said, when he said the last part he looked at Michi and Demonica, his face unreadable.  
  
The two girls laughed nervously. "Hi, dad, this is a pleasant surprise, what brings you here to Demon Isle?" Michi asked.  
  
"Oh, I think that you two know perfectly well why I am here." Rezo said, his voice serious.  
  
The two girls sighed and then shuffled their feet on the ground. "Yes, father." They said in unison.  
  
Rezo looked at them, nodded, and then motioned for them to follow him. They groaned and followed their father into the deeper part of the island. Leaving Zelegadis to himself. He just shrugged and sat down, waiting for his father to return, after he was done with his sisters, that is.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Lie watched as Demonica and Michi went off, she prayed they'd be all right and was cut off abruptly when Kassia's hand come down sharply upon her cheek. Lie fell back and stared at her, thrilled to know that her actions pissed her mother off. "Fuck mom! Didn't know you were so violent, maybe that's why dad hates you so much," She snapped, partially hurt.  
  
"What gave you the right to kill your sister!" Kassia hissed angrily.  
  
"Oh, let's see. Could it be the fact that the whore tried to kill my daughter?" Lie growled back, just as angry.  
  
"You could have just told me, I would have taken care of it!" Kassia shouted.  
  
"YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF SHIT! YOU FAVORED THAT BITCH OVER EVERYONE ELSE! EVEN MY FATHER!" Lie turnned, an image over-shadowing hers. One with Silver dragon wings, with red bones and black veins. One with a black, silver, red, blue, purple, green, white and gold tail. One with the same anger in her eyes.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Michi and Demonica followed their father deep into the woods, so no one could hear the lecture that he was going to give them.  
  
Rezo turned to look at them. "Girls, I thought that I taught you better." he snapped, his face unreadable.  
  
Michi and Demonica looked at the ground shuffling their feet.  
  
"Dad, please don't be mad, we didn't mean any harm to come to these humans, we just wanted to have a little fun." Demonica said.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked.  
  
Both girls nodded and looked at he ground.  
  
Rezo shook his head and looked at his two daughters. "Girls, the next time you do something like this, there will be sever punishment, to both of you, no matter who's idea it was. Now when are you going to return these humans to their homes?" He asked.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A.N: Voting is over! You can still vote if you want but nothing's changing for a good long while. But I still need people to embarrass and to be guardian, advisor, executioner and stuffs! Make your decision out of  
  
The Harry Potter people, the Sailor Scouts, Rini, Ashia, Sasha, Dar-rell, Dani, Theresa, Lisa/Elizabeth, Ally, Sobia, Ryu/Richard, Koichi/Robin JR, Sakura/Jennifer-Terri, Dj, me, Diamond, Saphire, Tektite, Emerald, Rubeus, Kareslovo, Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Aphrodite, Xena, Gabrielle, Piper, Cole, Pheobe, Leo, Paige, Prue, Shellee, Michelle, Randal, Voldemort, Riddle, The Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, Ash, Brock, Misty, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Milliardo, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlyte, Daine, Maura, Numair, Tait, Roger, Jonathan, Alex, Alanna, Gary, or Raoul, and oh my GOD that's a hell of alot of people!  
  
You may choose men to be queen, women to be king, girls as princes, boys as princesses. You can select your friends or yourselves; you have to leave a description and how they should act though. 


End file.
